Question: Simplify the expression. $(5n^{4})(3n^{3}+n^{2}+7n)$
Solution: First use the distributive property. $ 5 n^4 (3 n^3) + 5 n^4 ( n^2) + 5 n^4 (7 n) $ Simplify. $15n^{7}+5n^{6}+35n^{5}$